


La Métaphore|隐喻

by haworthia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 20:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4890592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haworthia/pseuds/haworthia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>应梗文，梗来自DSJAJP投稿主页《吐花症》。背景S8。</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Métaphore|隐喻

1、

Impala的车座上有一片小小的，浅蓝色的花瓣，Sam关门的时候它随着动静往Dean那边滑了一小段距离，引起了Dean的注意。

等Sam从快餐店拿着外带食品回来的时候，他说：“嘿，你约了女孩吗？”

Sam半张脸还埋在沙拉盒里，他不假思索地否认了。Dean耸耸肩，说：“车上有花瓣，我以为是你送姑娘的花。”

“我不会第一次约会就送她们桔梗花，因为桔梗代表无望的爱。”Sam看了一眼花瓣回答。他说完后耐心地等着Dean讲一两个关于男人为何要知道什么花代表什么意思的讽刺，这就是他们最近的相处模式，当Dean在考虑他兄弟的男子气概的时候他不会再想Sam不去炼狱找他的事了，这让他们两都比较轻松。

但是Dean只是张着嘴巴嚼他的牛肉汉堡，半晌才干巴巴地说：“噢，所以这个花有名字。我还以为你随便在路边拔了野花。”

Sam把饮料递给Dean，再一次捻起花瓣观察：“不，我确信这是桔梗。我不会选这种花送姑娘，它们太小太不起眼了。”

Dean嗤笑了一声：“是啊，你非常了解花语，对吧？”他清了清嗓子，咳嗽了两声，一把抓起可乐，地动山摇地用吸管喝了起来，Sam礼节性地翻了个白眼，把半开的车窗往下摇了一点，让新鲜的空气涌进来。

吃完了这餐他们就要离开圣何塞了，在硅谷抓日本女巫的活计凶险异常，几乎把Dean搞崩溃。谁会想到有人在这种充满未来世界高科技感的地方用咒语和巫术作恶啊？当地警察发现一具接一具被破坏的尸体以后，已经把这个案子定性为野生动物伤人案件，如果不是Sam不小心被一个神道教的女巫折磨了很久，Dean找到他的时候又正巧撞上一个倒霉蛋被犬神咬断喉管，他们就会徒劳得在这里找整整一个月的狼人IT男了。

案子了结以后，兄弟俩准备回地堡去。每次狩猎过后他们都精疲力竭，如果是以前，Dean可能会找个有大床的旅馆，一头栽倒在床上睡个三天三夜，但是现在他迫不及待地想回堪萨斯，有个属于他的房间和超棒的床垫在等着他，而Sam也有不少文献和书籍想尽快分类整理，这个崭新的大本营不啻兄弟俩梦想中最完美的游乐场。

Sam看得出来，Dean的后背可能都在因为期盼而痒痒了，所以当他猛踩油门的时候Sam一句话都没说。他靠着车门好好睡了一觉，把Dean的外套卷在脑袋下面。他喜欢Dean的外套，枕着的感觉比自己的外套舒服，闻起来也像是Dean，他很快就睡着了。

在Dean停车的时候Sam醒过一次，他闭着眼睛，听到Dean轻轻关上车门，在车子外面咳嗽。Sam也有点不舒服，但是他又说不上来是哪儿不舒服，他们可能是在上一次行动中着凉了，硅谷的旅馆和办公室总喜欢把中央空调开到和北极冬季气温一样。

但是这不是大事，只要他们回家，Dean会给他们俩弄一锅暖暖的鸡汤，然后他们就能安全度过这个假期了，没有人会生病。Dean的外套比Sam新买的那几件要旧得多，他穿着它去了炼狱，而现在Sam枕着它，面颊仿佛贴在云里，很快又睡着了。他梦里有一阵浓郁的花香，像是奶油，又像是雪松，是个祥和而沁人心脾的梦。

 

Sam第二次醒来的时候是在夜里，Impala在一段漆黑无光的匝道上停着。他的夜光手表指示到凌晨一点，按照Dean的车速和计划，他们现在应该已经过了丹佛了。

Dean不在车里，Sam感到隐隐的担忧。Dean当然能出去方便或者转转圈，但是Sam醒过来两次，他的兄弟都不在他身边，这感觉十分怪异。

适应Dean在身边比Sam想象的简单，他的身体反应和潜意识几乎是自然而然的接纳了Dean。8年前是这样，当Dean从炼狱回来的时候也是这样。相比起来，他花了一个月才能适应跟Jessica睡在一个屋子里，接受Amelia对Sam来说要好一些，只花了一个多星期，他想可能是他比年轻的时候更随遇而安了。她们呼吸的声音比Dean轻浅不少，Sam总想醒过来，去保护她们。

在Dean身边生活则完全不同，根本轮不上Sam担心安全的事，Dean是他见过最机警最优秀的猎人，还有高于任何会喘气的东西的保护欲。

Impala车尾传来压抑的咳嗽声，Sam稍微坐直身体，扭头往后窗看过去，只见Dean佝偻着身子，撑着Impala，他看起来不太舒服，Sam不由得坐直了，把肩膀上搭着的外套（说起来这东西是什么时候搭在他身上的？）推下去。Dean在这时从车子一侧绕过来坐进驾驶座，看上去没什么事，他发现Sam醒着还有点吃惊：“你可以再休息一会儿，咳，咱们就快到科罗拉多了，早餐我要吃玉米饼。”

Sam皱着眉头：“你开得太慢了，这时候我们应该都到堪萨斯了。”

Dean瞪了他一眼：“你既然一点儿帮不上忙就闭嘴睡觉。”

要是以前Sam肯定不会注意这件小事了，但是Dean今天咳嗽得太多了。Sam不得不问：“你是不是感冒了？”

“我从来不会感冒。”Dean飞快得回答。

“硅谷的空调挺凉的。”

“所以你在FBI套装下面穿了毛背心？你是要在这时候跟你的大哥哥解释你的奇装异服癖吗？咳。”

Sam没有接茬，他沉思着：“那可能是女巫诅咒了你，让你生病。”

“她不会诅咒我得感冒的。”Dean说完就又咳嗽了起来，Sam担忧得盯着他的兄弟，Dean的表情凝固了，咳嗽像是被他硬生生吞了下去似得，两秒后他变本加厉得咳了两声，有一点暗褐色的东西从指缝里漏出来。

Sam第一个想到的是他的兄弟咳血了，他急忙扯开Dean的手——没有成功，Dean死死捂着自己的嘴，试图在狭小的前排座位踹开Sam。他一脚踢向Sam胸口，却在仪表盘上磕伤了膝盖，嗷得一声惨叫，然后又被自己呛着了。这场小争执迅速演变成一场声势浩大的剧烈挣扎，Dean把胸口捶得咚咚响，咳声嘶哑，然后他吐出了一朵花。

准确地说，并不是一朵，而是一团，跟着一起被吐出来的还有几瓣巨大柔软的暗红色花瓣。Sam分辨出那团比较完整的花是满天星，一种耐寒耐旱的低矮植物，Sam不久前还见过它，他给Amelia送的切花里就有。

“你在……吐花？”Sam盯着Dean，嘴角抽搐，觉得自己的喉咙也有点不太舒服了。咳出这么一大团东西肯定挺疼。

“该死，shut up your pie-hole。”Dean扭过头，捶了一下方向盘，Impala怒吼了一声。

“不，你在……你在……”Sam结结巴巴地盯着他的哥哥，Dean的腿上还有一些揉碎了的花瓣，满天星细嫩的枝干和玫瑰花瓣纠缠在一起，白色的小花朵上沾着口水，湿哒哒的躺在Dean的牛仔裤上。

“……你在吐花。”Sam的嘴完全合不上了，要不是亲眼看到这事发生，他绝对不会相信。

Dean猛地打掉了大腿上的花团，这个动作让他又咳了起来，这次好像是有什么东西卡在气管里了，他看起来比上次痛苦多了。Sam完全不知道该怎么办，要是恶魔附身或者解不出数学题他倒是知道怎么办，就算是炒锅起火，Sam现在也能稍微对付一会儿，但是吐花这事儿他一点忙都帮不上。他想拍拍Dean的背，可急救手册绝对不会鼓励你去拍一个呛着了人的背，在这地方开始海姆立克急救法的话Dean会撞坏车顶棚，那还不如让他死了呢。

还没等Sam考虑好要怎么帮忙，Dean就把手指伸到喉咙里，痛苦难堪地扯出了长长的一条花蔓，吐出了一朵完整的非洲菊。

他抓着花深呼吸了几下，猛地把那东西摔到前挡风玻璃上。非洲菊坚韧强壮的花蕊和花瓣撞散了。

这肯定是个诅咒，能把Dean和花联系起来的东西只有诅咒。

“你绝对是被诅咒了！”

Dean翻了个白眼——半死不活地翻出了他能翻到的最大的白眼——说：“还用你说。那是一整朵菊花！我嘴里有一朵菊花！真可耻，我被个娘炮诅咒了！”

“呃，严格意义上来说，这是一朵非洲菊，不是菊花，非洲菊更……大一点。”Sam斟酌着用词，确保他的硬汉哥哥能听懂这事有多严重：“它们大到能堵住呼吸道，直接噎死你。”

Dean的脸色说不上是本来就这么难看，还是听到Sam这么说了以后变得这么难看。他挂上起步档，摩挲着变速杆，迟疑得问：“所以你觉得会是谁诅咒了我？”

Sam深深看了他兄弟一眼：“这可就难说了，毕竟想要诅咒你的人加起来可能比全国的比格森餐厅还多吧。”

Dean咽了咽口水，一句话都没说。他嘴唇上有个地方裂开了，正在流血，刚才Sam居然没有注意。月亮已经从云层里钻出来了，把车里的情景照得清清楚楚，Sam打开了灯，Dean惨淡的脸色让他察觉到一些不太好的事。

“你刚才吐过几次花？”

“两次。”Dean的声音听起来完全泄气了，Sam大概能猜出来Dean为什么瞒着他，这事太不像真的了，也太令人尴尬了。至少是让Dean尴尬，他正用指尖戳着掉到皮座椅上的满天星，Sam也忍不住摸了摸那个花团。但是这团花千真万确，并没有因为他们碰过而变成流沙消失。车里暖色的灯光把花朵原本的白色盖住了，让花儿看起来温暖而友善，丝毫不像邪恶之物。

 

2、

Dean坚持开车，所以他们只能在中途停下来几次，好让Dean惊天动地得喘上好一会儿，他白天的时候比晚上好一些，有时候吐出来的是小点儿的花，像是鼠尾草和铃兰，有时候是细碎的花瓣，有时候他直接吐出一大朵玫瑰。他嘴唇上的伤就是这么来的，Sam不禁想象着Dean舌头上肯定也有伤，不管他吐出来的花儿看起来有多美，花枝上的刺一点都不友善。

Sam在脑子里默默计算着Dean吐花的时间和次数，他没法直接当着Dean的面做这件事，等Dean不注意的时候他蜷缩在外套里装着发短信的样子，把数据记在手机记事本里。

在丹佛换成了Sam开车，Dean看上去已经极度疲倦了，到了城区以后他坚持要去吃加了辣酱的玉米饼卷，好像刚才趴在方向盘上咳得半死然后吐出一大堆紫绣球的人不是他一样。

等终于到了地堡，Dean的症状已经十分严重了。他几乎一直醒着，往外咳出大朵大朵的花，而Sam也没能睡着，他在Dean的吐花症状出现的第三天实在累得受不了了，才靠着图书室的书架迷迷糊糊的睡过去了一会儿，仿佛是刚合上眼睛就被Dean咳嗽和喘息的声音惊醒。

Sam有点愧疚，他揉揉眼睛站起来舒展了一下身体，给自己倒了杯冷透了的咖啡。还有一大堆资料和古籍等着他去查呢。

下午三点的时候Dean走进图书室，敲了敲桌面，得意洋洋地把一大把玫瑰花砸在Sam正在看的《中东巫术起源》上，说：“Will you be my valentine？”

要不是他的嗓子嘶哑得像面破了的低音鼓一样，Sam也许会和以前一样喜欢这种情景。他拂开花，说：“这都是你吐出来的吗？”

“当然，我房间里还有不少，全是玫瑰。”

Sam摇摇头，显然不是太能理解：“你瞧，我到现在还没找出这个诅咒是怎么来的，所以我们也许该回到诅咒本身，弄清楚这些花代表的含义。”

“你真的得快点儿，我的喉咙被这些玫瑰划得像渔网一样。”Dean揉了揉喉咙，Sam也下意识地摸了摸自己的脖子。Dean对渔网的说法挺让人感同身受的，他一想到那种景象就觉得喉咙也痒痒的。

“为什么——Dean，这就是我想弄清楚的——为什么是吐花？为什么是吐出玫瑰花？”Sam挥动着手臂，迷惑不解而又激动。

“你不是最喜欢研究这玩意儿吗？花语，送什么花有什么含义，什么星座该收什么花，那一套。”Dean挥了挥手，转身想要走回卧室：“我得去清理一下我的房间，满地都是花，你真该来看看。也许下半辈子我们就能靠开花店过日子了。既然花能换钱，还不如一开始就让我吐金币。”

“想要吐金子你首先得活在格林童话里。”Sam小声抬杠，Dean转身，不太明白地歪歪头，问：“你嘀咕什么？”

Sam张张嘴，正想说没什么，但是却被噎住了。这感觉有点像想吐，又有点像被果冻堵住气管了。Sam拿不准是要吐出来还是咳嗽几声，但是他的脸色一定变得非常难看了，因为Dean一个健步冲过来把手放在他后背猛烈拍打，几乎没把Sam的肋骨拍断。

“这鬼东西传染给你了吗？！”

Sam没办法回答他，他咳嗽了几声，从嘴里吐出一朵还没开的的绿色月季，花苞又紧又小，看上去可比一般的绿月季要绿得多——赶得上Dean的眼睛的那种绿了。他盯着那花苞说不出话来，感觉事情变得夸张又魔幻，比他们职业的存在更魔幻。

“噢……这可真…………awesome。”Dean无力地感叹了一句。Sam点点头，盯着那朵花，说：“顺便一说，如果我呛着了你不该拍我。”

Dean见了鬼一般瞪着他，Sam完全没有注意到他兄弟的眼神，他迷惑不解地盯着花儿，思考着他们从哪儿开始出了差错。

 

疾病都有成因，而诅咒也会有源头。毫无疑问的，Winchester家的兄弟俩已经是世界上最倒霉的猎人了，没有哪个幸运儿会像他们一样，坐在地堡面对面吐着花，对这个奇怪的诅咒束手无策。

“不能找出这东西是什么，我们就没办法消除它。”Dean懊恼地砸上手里的书，“我要去弄点儿吃的，希望不要在我咽牛肉汉堡的时候再吐矢车菊了，那味道真恶心。你饿了吗？”

“我们最近有没有吃过奇怪的东西或者被人念过奇怪的话？”Sam揉着喉咙，若有所思。他正在看的是一本亚洲异教文化考，这些书大多数不会提到咒语怎么吟诵和施放，不过对Sam来说，提示效果一直都不错。

“好吧，我会给你也弄份汉堡。”

“你吐过矢车菊。”Sam眨眨眼。

“我说牛肉汉堡，你要是再装没听到我下次可绝对不会管你了。”

“你的花的种类，Dean，它就在那儿，我感觉我们快接近真相了。”Sam他严肃的语气让Dean停下了脚步，转回头看着他。

“好吧，我只吐过一次，我不知道那是什么，可能是你说的‘非洲菊’之类的，我分不出来。”

“无论它是什么，这都有可能是一种提示。”Sam盯着手边的书，说：“亚洲有用鲜花进行祭祀准备的传统，净身的时候会放入花朵，表示贞洁和神圣。”

“当然，世界人民都爱花。”

“但是并不是全世界都会用花来祭祀。你还吐过其他的什么？”

“你真的指望我认得那是什么花？”Dean挑起一边眉毛，Sam看着他哥的表情，感觉喉咙发痒——不是想要咳嗽的那种，是他从小都习惯了的那种发痒，他可以处理这个。然而他此刻的运气就像是翠鸟落到湖里一样，Sam脑子里灵光一闪，他看了一眼电脑，又在Google上查了点东西，微笑了起来：“见鬼，太简单了，我为什么没想到？”

Dean不解地看着他：“想解释一下吗？”

“种类，得从花语上找到这个诅咒的源头。你吐出来的东西。那些花，它们就是答案。”

Dean给了他一个“继续”的表情。

“波斯菊和玫瑰太常见了，铃兰也是，但是鼠尾草，我看见你吐过一次，是在第二天，”Sam转过电脑屏幕，给Dean看自己做好的分析：“我记录了我已知的你吐花的频率和种类。”

Dean的脸色有点怪，但是他仍然没有打岔，Sam与其说是得意，不如说是恍然大悟的欣喜，他说：“你不是第一次吐这玩意儿，我睡着的时候闻到过它的味道，还有第一天，你问过我桔梗的事。”

Dean耸了耸肩，说：“你睡着的时候闻到过，好吧。而这代表什么呢？”

“鼠尾草产自南欧，北美没有原生的鼠尾草，猜猜除了地中海，还有什么地方有？”

“别买关子！”Dean咳嗽了几声，Sam轻轻笑，像是他以前那种“我们怎么会这么蠢连这么简单的事都想不到”的笑容。Dean的喉咙一阵痒，他又想咳嗽，但是那感觉并不如Sam在其他场合笑的时候那么强烈，他还能忍一会儿。

“日本，在日本有鼠尾草，而桔梗也是当地民俗文化里的一项重要组成部分。”他期待地盯着Dean，眼睛在说着“现在我告诉你了”。

Dean清了清喉咙，说：“养狗的女巫？”

“没错！你记得她死前朝我们嚷嚷了几句什么吗？”

“也许是骂我们是杀千刀的该下地狱的混蛋？”

“而那可能就是诅咒。我们得查查她死前那段话，听着，你能看看这本书，因为你是我们中‘懂’点日语的那个人。”

Dean发出一声巨大的叹息，朝厨房走了几步，然后转回来认命地说：“我一点都不记得她那几句临终遗愿，除非你那时候带着录音笔？而且就算你带着，见鬼，我的日语看看AV还顶用，翻译诅咒得去找寿司店的，就像咱们上次……”

“ _はなはきびょう。_ [1]”一个声音突然响起来，他们吓了一跳。

Castiel出现得像以前一样突然，他的胡子茬看上去比在炼狱的时候干净了不少，衣着上维持着和以前一样的微妙的整洁。他走进小图书室，在落脚的时候避开散落在地上的花。

“你们得了吐花症，严重的疾病，非常严重。”谢天谢地Castiel似乎终于知道什么叫做私人区域了，他在距离两兄弟合适的地方停了下来，说道。

Sam和Dean一起朝着他歪了歪头，异口同声地说：“不是诅咒？”

Castiel弯下腰，闻了闻那把散落的玫瑰，鼻尖差点就接触花了。他直起身来，像是十分忌惮花朵，抓起Sam的笔戳着它把它翻了个个儿，那朵玫瑰被两兄弟摔来拂去，花瓣已经开始有点凋谢了，Castiel一碰它，它就散开了。

“这是一种在日本流行的传染病，得病的人会吐出花朵，不是诅咒，没办法‘解除’。成因不清，谁得了这种病？”

Dean指了指自己，Castiel皱着眉头转向Sam：“你碰过花吗？”

“每天。”Sam有气无力得说。

“哦，”不知道为什么，Castiel看起来似乎有些高兴：“接触到花瓣，就会被传染上这种病。我可以告诉你们治愈的方法，你们只要亲吻你的真爱就能治好它。”

Dean舔了舔嘴唇，说：“这太扯了，如果我没有真爱呢？”

Castiel转向他，说：“如果你没有真爱，那么你不会得这种病。”

Sam捋了一把头发，他也并不是那么想要讨论自己的“真爱”。他问：“好吧，好吧，假如我的真爱已经……死了？或者不管怎么说，我的真爱就是不在这儿，我没办法找出那个人，会怎么办？”

“总有一天你会被一朵花噎死，说不清是哪一朵，说不清是什么时候。不过先得病的人可能会死得早一些。”Castiel又弯下腰，近距离观察了一下花朵，然后他直起身，真正地微笑了，他来回打量兄弟俩，说：“祝你们好运，上……上帝会保佑你们找到真爱。”

然后他就跑了，连个拍翅膀的声音都没有，留下兄弟俩面面相觑。

Dean似乎都没被这事困扰到，他觉得喝点盐水可能会有点用处，图书室很快只剩下Sam一个人，他趴在书桌上，盯着玫瑰花们，那种难以呼吸的感觉又找上门来，Sam咳了半天，应和着Dean在厨房里发出的嘶哑无力的咳嗽声，最后从喉咙里扯出了一根马蹄莲，他把它扔到桌上，听着他哥因为伤口被盐水蛰伤而发出的哀嚎。

 

3、

Dean敲了敲地下室的门，Sam在这里翻阅年代更早的古籍，他身边堆满了绿月季和长蔓的柔软花枝，Dean小心避开它们，Sam没看他，只说：“你得了病就不用躲着它们了。”

“Sam，听着，我其实是想……”

Sam平静地抬头盯着Dean：“如果是想说让我放下你一个人走的话，还是省省吧。”

“什么？”Dean瞪了他一眼：“不！Sam，不是让你走，我不是……”他绞尽脑汁的时候表情十分可爱，像个年轻人，Sam有一瞬间觉得他们回到了自己14岁的时候，Dean在帮他做数学作业，对一道八年级的题目束手无策。

“我是想说，我觉得你应该回去找Amelia试试，亲亲她。”Dean笑了一下，在Sam看来只是嘴角不自然地扯了扯。

“这不会有用的，咳咳，她不是我的真爱。”Sam摇了摇头，低头看书，他喉咙发苦，可能又要吐出什么东西来。

“你没试过永远不会知道！”

“Dean，我不试就知道自己的事情，她不会有用。”

“Sammy，”Dean按住了Sam的书，迫使他抬起头盯着他。Sam皱了皱眉头，他极少看见Dean这样的表情，过了一秒才反应过来他哥只是又想要吐花了，又是一朵玫瑰，这一次没有带刺的花茎了，Dean随手把那东西扔在地上，深红色的花朵弹了一下，掉在Sam吐出来的绿色和白色的月季堆里。

“Sammy，你必须回去一趟，你总是这样，不知道自己想要什么又总是什么都想要，也许这次你……”

“我知道自己不想要她，OK？我那时候只是没有地方可以去了，她也没有人可以依靠了，Dean，我们只是互相帮助。”

“你和她同居只是‘互相帮助’？Sam，不要这样说一位女士，永远不要。”

“而你和Lisa呢？或者Cassie？你至少是真爱她们中的一位吧？你的选择比我更多，去吧Dean，治好你自己。”他抽走Dean手掌下的书，继续接着上一行看了起来。尝试着不要被他哥哥影响。

“你说她不是你的真爱，那还有谁能是？Sarah？Madison？Jessica？”Dean清了清嗓子，开始朝Sam嚷嚷。

“你想让我提醒你吗，她们中有的人你得被噎死了才能见到。”Dean冷冰冰地说，这句话把Sam逼到了极限，他盯着他哥哥，口干舌燥。

Dean不该说这些话，不该提到不在的人，但是他看起来没有一点悔意，那么Sam会让他后悔的，他知道方法。

他有很多话都想在今天一股脑倒出来，只是今天，就是现在，他心里有个疯狂的念头正大喊：说啊，告诉他，说你的真爱是谁，让Dean接受拷问！你们就快要死了，你哥和你显然都已经半疯了，难道还能有事情比这个更坏的吗？

确实有事情比这事更坏，Sam内心有一部分一定是知道的。但是更浅层更能做主的那个情绪让他没办法控制自己。他们就要因为一件蠢事死了，死前Dean还在恨着他，气他没有去炼狱救回自己，这难道不可笑？他在不少失去理智的夜晚都确信Dean和他是一样的，他们缺的只是敢冒天下之大不韪的勇气，也许就是此时此刻，Sam想要捅破窗户纸。

他一定是没有藏好那个表情，Dean盯着他，表情变得狂风骤雨，Sam马上畏缩了。Dean总说他有一个一招制胜的狗狗表情，但事实是Sam才是那个从小到大都无法完全从Dean的这个严厉的复杂表情里脱身的人。他的哥哥看起来既伤心又失望，还有点怒不可遏和一点悲恐。

Sam更年轻一点的时候还能决绝地拒绝听从从这个表情，但是现在不行，今年不行，在炼狱之后，Sam一点都做不到。假如要他在Dean的这个表情面前转身，他会先在心中撕裂自己。

他试图解释：“Dean，我……”

Dean猛地站起来，转身大步走了。Sam像是被打了一闷棍，瞬间怒火冲天，他站起来大声喊着：“而你呢？你这个胆小鬼，你知道自己该去找谁接吻吗？”

回答他的是Dean用力摔门的声音，Sam靠着书架缓缓坐下来，把手按在满地的花上。

 

_Sam知道自己屋里有人，那个人站在他床边，贴着他的耳朵喊他“Sammy”。_

_“Sammy，快醒过来，我知道这是怎么一回事了。我真抱歉，你得赶紧醒过来。”_

_Sam睁开眼睛，他还穿着下午的衣服，只是合衣躺在了盖得好好的床单上，床边那个人黑黢黢的影子像山一样压着他，影子的手还扣在Sam的手腕上，Sam被拉高又固定，惊慌得发出喘息。_

_“什么？这是怎么一回事？”_

_“我找到了方法，治愈你的方法，治愈我们的方法。”_

_Sam希冀又渴望，还有一点点惊惶：“是什么？”_

_那个影子没有说话，然后他压低身体，把自己的嘴唇印在Sam的唇上。_

_“我知道你的真爱是谁。”_

Sam醒了，听到自己的心脏在空旷的暗夜里跳动，声音大得他怀疑都能把整个黎巴嫩的人吵醒。他就那么躺了一会儿，等穿堂风把他满头的冷汗都吹干了以后，Sam拧亮了台灯。

他的卧室门半开着，像是有人曾从那里来过。但是他房间里只有自己。

他睡前刚跟Dean吵了一架，这让他更郁闷了。他不知道自己是怎么走回卧室，又是怎么躺在了床上。被宣告自己不知道什么时候就会被呛死（而Dean可能比他死得更早一些）并不会让他心情愉快，而他不那么开心的时候通常睡得很少。他心中明白这个诊断基本上相当于死亡通知，自己绝对不可能去亲吻他的真爱。或者说，他暗恋的那个人。他能睡着是个奇迹，鉴于吐花症消耗了他大部分体力，他也可能只是晕过去了。

他得干点儿什么，不是坐在地堡里和Dean吵架，也不是一边消极得查资料一边坐以待毙。他们得回到事情开始的地方，得回到圣何塞。

Dean同意了，经过一晚上他看起来更加憔悴了，而且不知道为什么他一直在强迫自己直视Sam的眼睛。Sam又不瞎，他当然看得出来他哥在做什么。不过他什么都没说，大家都已经只剩下在前排驾驶座好好呆着的力气了，Sam用刘海把自己挡起来，不去想这些事情。

他们一路上都在咳出花朵，Impala后座悲惨得堆满了玫瑰和马蹄莲。在加油站，一个小伙子全无眼力见儿地问他们：“这是你们的婚车吗？古董车和玫瑰太相配了，我也想在新婚旅行的时候照这么弄上一辆！”Sam连给出反应的力气都没有，他抓着一打能量饮料，匆匆躲到车上，Dean两只手抓着方向盘，把脸庞埋在手臂里，Sam真怕他憋死自己。

他俩在车里坐了一会儿，等咳出花儿来之后，Dean才打响了发动机。Sam的症状也发作了两天，说不上他俩谁现在更憔悴一点。

“我们可以先从硅谷查起，沿着女巫的足迹再走一遍。”Sam低声提供建议，他俩都不太乐意再说话了。

Dean完全同意，他们想了个回访的借口，穿着西装在硅谷转了一圈又一圈，但是一无所获。停尸房不可能再有什么东西了，他们撒盐烧了女巫的尸体，她已经被不明真相的当地警方列为失踪人口了，但是他们在社区里转悠的时候找到了一个知情人，是这个女巫的日裔邻居，起码是第二代移民了，英语说得很溜。他们刚见到她的时候她穿着一件粉红色的毛线外套，在花园里喝茶，看起来像一个和善版的乌姆里奇。

“午安，夫人。”Sam微笑着上去打招呼，这事儿Dean干不来，再有魅力也不行，因为年纪大的夫人就是更喜欢Sam和他的狗狗眼。

她上下打量了Sam一眼，端庄地回答他的问题。Sam越问越觉得有戏，Dean在他身边，摆出最专业最不嬉皮笑脸的表情，两人跟着粉红色的夫人走进她的两层楼小屋。

“你们要找的人是个好姑娘，总是给我送茶。我这里有她的一些信件，当然是我代收的。”

“你经常帮她代收信件吗？”Dean四处打量，这间老房子从正门看并不是太大，但是当他们走进去之后，房子显得很深邃，像一切老建筑一样采光不怎么好。

“也不是，她这次离家有点久，邮差都快把信件塞爆了。我把它们放在后面的小厨房了，跟我来。”

Winchester们跟着她往里走，Sam觉得有些胸闷，他捂着嘴咳嗽了几声，希望自己不要在这个老太太的厨房里吐出花。像是被他影响了一样，Dean也开始别过头咳嗽了，粉红夫人一进了厨房就开始忙活，看样子是在倒茶。Sam只能提醒她：“夫人，那些信？”

“哦，信，当然，等你们在这留下来之后想看多久都行。”她端着茶杯转身，几乎把Sam吓得尖叫起来——要不是他嘴里这时候正好长出了一朵蓬松硕大的虞美人，他早就尖叫出声了。

粉红夫人长了一张非常东方式样的妖怪脸，尖嘴巴上挑眼睛，不是狐狸就是狼，看上去毛烘烘的。Sam没仔细看，他被扯着后领扔出去了，紧接着Dean就被扔到另外一边的墙上，撞得锅具和刀架叮当乱响。他随手从地上摸了一把餐刀，也没指望这东西能怎么伤害粉红狐狸夫人，而是一边拦在Sam面前一边大喊：“给它一颗银弹试试！”

Sam手滑脚滑得爬起来，摸出了灌着银弹的枪，他从Dean肩膀上方开了一枪，那颗子弹应该直接打到粉红狐狸夫人的头盖骨上，再不济也得打掉它一只耳朵，但是在Sam开枪的一瞬间这怪物凭空消失了，然后Sam被一股和之前一模一样的力量抓起来扔到了地柜脚下，他的脑袋狠狠在贴着地线的柜角上撞了一下，差点没被嘴里又出现的半朵花给噎死。等他折腾着吐出了一朵娇艳欲滴的绿月季，Dean已经在厨房对面和那玩意儿厮打起来了。粉红狐狸夫人已经变得不太像人了，它硕大的爪子按在Dean胸口，口水从舌尖滴下来，刀锋一般的利齿离Dean的颈动脉只有几寸距离。

Sam摸到枪，他还剩9颗银弹和5颗一般的钢弹，假如这个怪物唯一的技能就是把他们扔来扔去，然后贴身像一只猛兽一样肉搏，他们还是有赢的机会的。Dean的余光瞥见Sam在瞄准，他紧紧扣住粉红狐狸夫人的前爪，但是Sam开枪之后，它仍然消失了，子弹嵌在墙面砖上。

“好吧，你最好找个掩体。”Sam紧张地环视四周，还没等Dean在吧台后面躲好，Sam就被从后面扑倒了，Dean想帮他的时候却地动山摇地咳嗽了起来，他喉咙呼噜呼噜地响，Sam被抓着脖子从地上提起来，绝望地猜测他的兄弟这时候该吐出他的第一千零一朵玫瑰花了。

“你们会死在这儿。”那个曾经是个和善乌姆里奇的粉红夫人用带着回声的嗓子尖声嚎叫：“你们会为伤害巫女付出代价！”

这下闹大了，如果他们不能在五分钟之内解决它，条子就要来给他们收尸了。Sam被掐得快翻白眼了，那怪物已经长到快碰着天花板那么高，Dean在角落试图吸引它的注意：“你是怎么把自己塞进那件粉红色毛衣的，小狗狗？”

显然这是一句错误的对白，它拖着Sam就往正在咳嗽间隙抽空惹毛了它的Dean走了过去，然后它大概是干了这辈子最后一件错事：它把Sam朝着Dean甩过去了，两兄弟撞在一起，Dean嘴里最后一朵玫瑰花刚落在地上，就把他弟弟抱了个满怀。

“别……我操，见鬼！”

他们的鼻子撞在一起，Sam被惯性带到Dean怀里，两人翻了好几个个儿，在厨房的底板上滚了三里远。但是Dean的下半句抱怨是贴在Sam的嘴唇上说出来的，这真是白纸黑字的一个吻，他们撞倒桌角停下来的时候Sam的嘴唇还在Dean嘴里，在Dean的牙齿上撞得血肉模糊，跟Dean那半边被玫瑰花刺划破的嘴唇贴在一起，半条腿也被Dean压着，瞪着眼睛无法动弹，像被车前灯照射到的愚蠢的巨大麋鹿。Dean迅速从Sam身上滚下来，抓起掉到一边的银质小刀，扑过去捅死了那个愤怒的式神。它这次没来得及躲，大概是太得意忘形了。刀子扎进它腹部的一瞬间，这个尖叫着的怪物就化成一堆腐烂的树叶和烂泥了，Dean退后两步，等待了一会儿，确认危险确实解除了之后，他回头查看Sam的情况：“你还好吗？”

Sam仍然躺在地上，惊异地盯着他：“我很好。”

“我们得回家了。”

“Dean，我是说，我非常好，我感觉自己被治愈了。”

Dean甩了甩刀，朝着他弟弟招招手：“恭喜你。从那儿起来，赶快！咱们得先到车里去。”

Sam还是有点懵，但是他爬了起来，跟着Dean一起从后窗翻出去，奔向Impala，Dean疯狂得踩上油门，一路往城外开。

Sam好几次想张嘴和他的哥哥说些什么，都被Dean严厉拒绝了。他们经过第一次从这离开的时候停留的小镇，速度才逐渐减缓。Sam默默计算着时间，一个小时候，Dean没有再吐花，两个小时候也没有，到了第三个小时，他才完全确认他们已经痊愈了。

“这不代表什么。”Dean阴沉地说。

“我还什么话都没说呢。”

“得了吧，你脸上那个表情已经说得够多了。”

“我只是为我们痊愈了而高兴。”Sam小声得说着，查看着自己的手机信箱。他们这次应该算是完全解决了案子，也治好了自己的吐花症，两全其美……等等。

Sam停了下来，他突然想到了自己半掩的房门。在他们重新启程回到圣何塞的前夜，他梦到了——

“嘿，Dean，你知道自己应该吻的真爱是谁，对吧？”他扭头盯着Dean的侧脸，Dean紧紧咬着牙关，下巴绷紧，像是在阻止自己说出什么话一样。

“你到我的房间来过，你想试试。”Sam一字一句说着自己的推断，他自己都有点不敢相信：“但是你不敢，你真的一点都没办法做这件事。”

他的声音渐渐低下去：“像我一样。”

“Sammy，闭嘴。”

“不，Dean，从什么时候开始的？不不不，我不想这么问，”Sam做了个深呼吸，打开了一点车窗。他急需一点新鲜空气来刺激自己的大脑：“你知道我是从什么时候开始的吗？”

就在Sam以为Dean一辈子都不会回答他的时候，他的兄弟说话了。Dean的声带还是像碎过一样，他说：“你18岁的时候，离开家去斯坦福。”

他们俩死死盯着前挡风玻璃，窗外的景物不断后退，在公路边缘是一大片规整的荒地，每隔几码就有一根腐朽的电线杆矗立着。Dean说：“你跟爸爸吵了一架，拿着行李跑出去。我当时死也没想到你居然早就打包好了行李，我气坏了，又绝望。因为你真的是想要走了，而且不再回来。”

“我不会的。”Sam低声说。

“是啊，但是我那时候不知道。我追出去和你说话，在路灯下看到你的表情。”Dean闭了一下眼睛，又极快地睁开了，盯着眼前空旷的路面：“我看到你盯着我，好像要哭了，又好像想吻我。”

Sam一句话都说不出来。他还是能很清楚得记起十多年前的那个深夜。他也还是记得自己当时确实是想要哭，又想要扑过去亲吻Dean。

“最可怕的是我当时也想这样。”Dean猛打了一下方向盘，把车开到公路外的一片平整的草地上停了下来。他们身后有一辆小车大声鸣着喇叭冲了过去，司机一面破口大骂他们一面开远了。他们坐在车里，四周都是令人心安的寂静。

“我不是胆小鬼，Sammy，我和你一样。”

“是啊，是啊。”Sam喃喃得说着，低下头。他们在车里坐了许久许久，没有一声咳嗽打断两人的冥思。他能感觉到那种不适感已经从身体里退下去了，Sam Winchester可以重新开始生活了，像以前一样。

他微微偏头，说：“听我说，Dean……”Dean没有回答，他只是扭头看着Sam，然后慢慢凑过来，再一次把嘴唇压在Sam的唇上。他们的嘴角还带着血污，Dean伸出舌头轻轻舔了舔Sam的上唇，Sam闭上了眼睛。

他此刻没有任何话能和Dean说。他们的关系还有不少问题，而在不久的将来，他会和Dean好好谈谈。只是在此时此刻，Sam不愿意破坏他们之间的任何联系，风暴已经把他们拉进了漩涡里。

END

[1]花吐き病的日文发音（大概没错，吧（。

[2]标题的意思是“隐喻”。装逼如风，常伴吾身。


End file.
